A Greater Galaxy
by anonymoustribble
Summary: In 2149, a Stargate is discovered buried beneath the sands of Egypt, marking the most important discovery for Starfleet and Earth since Zefram Cochrane's first warp flight. Now Earth and a loose coalition of allied races must make their stand against the Goa'uld - or be utterly destroyed.
1. Chapter 1 : Contact at Kigyapar

A Greater Galaxy

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Stargate: SG1 or Star Trek: Enterprise. If I did, this story would be a real spin-off!

Any relation of characters in this story to real persons, living, dead, or somewhere in between is entirely coincidental.

**Kigyapar 12**

**Andorian Deep-Space Extraction Outpost**

**December 12, 2140**

Lieutenant Garshan was bored. _Extremely _bored. For the past 8 weeks he and his crew aboard the patrol frigate _Ice Sword_ had been assigned to guard an obscure hydrogen extraction facility absolutely in the middle of nowhere. 8 excruciating weeks of doing absolutely nothing but watching workers pump hydrogen from the atmosphere of this system's gas giant into the refinery station that hung in high orbit.

Occasionally, a tanker would drop out of warp, dock with the station, fill up its tanks, and leave. These occasional visits were the only source of diversion for him, even though they only lasted a few hours at best. He kept hoping that one of these transports would bring new orders from High Command for him and his ship to return home. Garshan had to wonder who he had offended back on Andoria to be posted to a place like this. He should have been fighting those all-too-logical Vulcans of putting those pesky prattling Tellarites back in their place. But this, this was not an assignment for a warrior of his caliber and intellect. This was torture.

His mental reverie was interrupted by a faint beeping from one of his subordinate's stations, followed by said subordinate, Sensor Officer Aearn, immediately sitting up rigid and calling out "Lieutenant!"

"What is it, Aearn?", replied Garshan

"Sensors are detecting a large surge of unknown energy and radiation, 350 kilometers ahead to port!", called the now slightly panicked Aearn.

As the blue-purple cloud of energy and radiation blossomed, Garshan speculated that he might get his fight today after all. This thought was shattered when a ship, unlike anything he had seen before, exploded out of the energy cloud at insane speed before decelerating in a manner not conducive to its size. The mystery ship was shaped like a basic geometric form, the pyramid, with a black superstructure of some sorts at the base of said pyramid. And it was huge, easily dwarfing the 150 meter _Ice Sword_. For a moment, everyone on the command deck froze before instinct and training took over and the crew jumped into action.

"What in the…" stammered Garshan before he brought himself together. "Raise shields, power weapons, and signal the extraction teams! Tell them to get out of here!"

"Done sir", reported Communications Officer Eran. "Hydro-extraction teams report that they are returning to their base ships and will be ready for warp in 5 minutes"

Doubting 5 minutes would be enough against the monstrosity before him, Garshan sighed and ordered "Communications, open a wide-band broadcast: 'Attention unknown vessel, this is Lieutenant Garshan of the Andorian patrol frigate _Ice Sword_. You are trespassing in Imperial territory. Leave immediately or be destroyed.'"

"Sir!", exclaimed Eran after a minute had passed, "We are receiving a transmission from the unknown vessel. Audio and Visual comms, sir."

"Put it on!", ordered Garshan, instinctively having a very bad feeling about this whole mess.

The viewscreen flicked on and Garshan saw for the first time what he assumed was the commander of the alien vessel. The alien looked superficially like an Andorian, minus the antennae and with a strange brown-pink skin color. He, if Garshan could call it that, sat perched on a massive gold throne and was draped in elaborate robes that formed some sort of garish costume. And then it spoke, broadcasting to every soul in the system:

"Pitiful creatures! I am Selket, all-powerful god! You and the rest of your abominations are now mine for all of eternity! You will bow down and serve me, or suffer my wrath!"

For a good moment, Garshan didn't know what to say. Out of all the things he was expecting from this encounter, a melodramatic lookalike with a god complex was not in the running. Deciding that, for the moment, this alien psychopath had more bark than bite, he responded, "Attention 'Selket', this is Liutenent Garshan of the _Ice Sword_. I have no intention of 'bowing before you', but I am willing to discuss the terms of your surrender."

"You dare insult me!", cried the alien, "then die!", it said, shutting down the communication channel.

"Sir!", exclaimed Aearn, "reading massive energy spike from unknown ship. Looks like they are powering weapons and shields. Incoming fire!"

"Gunners, open fire!" yelled Garshan as the enemy plasma salvo hit, shaking the small patrol frigate like an ice-skimmer of old caught in a brutal Andorian snowstorm.

Even as the _Ice Sword _returned fire with a vengeance, firing particle beams towards the enemy ship, it shook again, sending explosions across the bridge as the already weakened shields gave in. "Extraction teams have jumped to warp, sir!", reported Aearn as a third round of plasma hit the small ship's armor.

"Get us out of here!", ordered Garshan, already regretting his wish for a little more excitement today.

"We can't sir", reported Eran, "Last hit damaged our port nacelle. We are dead in the water"

"Then we die for the empire", stated Garshan solemnly as a fourth and final salvo of weapons fire closed in on the crippled _Ice Sword_. The world went white and Garshan knew no more.

It would be two weeks before the civilian miners that managed to escape the massacre at Kigyapar returned to Andorian-controlled space. Upon their arrival, High Command dispatched a battlegroup to Kigyapar, but all they discovered was the wreck of the _Ice Sword_ and the orbital refinery station. No trace of the mysterious pyramid-shaped attackers was ever found. The entire incident was classified and eventually faded into the background, until a mysterious discovery by a new race, Humans, brought to light new facts about the mysterious aggressor race over 15 years later.


	2. Chapter 2 : Beneath the Sands

A Greater Galaxy

Chapter 2: Beneath the Sands

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Stargate: SG1 or Star Trek: Enterprise. If I did, this story would be a real spin-off!

Any relation of characters in this story to real persons, living, dead, or eaten by tribbles is entirely coincidental.

**Orbital Satellite 'Prospector-45'**

**Low Earth Orbit**

**April 4, 2149**

If it were capable of feeling such emotions, satellite Prospector-45 would be extremely happy. 3 hours ago it had discovered a faint reading indicative of a mineral deposit somewhere far below on the African continent.

For the past couple of hours Prospector-45 had been tracking and trying to pinpoint the location of this elusive mineral deposit, narrowing it down to somewhere in the Sahara Desert, 200 kilometers west of Cairo, Egypt. But this deposit was unlike any other the limited AI onboard Prospector-45 had seen before. It was _extremely_ dense, only a couple of meters wide and contained some kind of super-heavy element that was unrecognizable to the onboard sensors.

In some ways, this find, designated 'Anomaly FD-12' by the satellite did not seem to fit the criteria for a mineral deposit at all.

When Prospector-45 made its daily data dump to its masters on the ground at ExoCorp Technologies, FD-12 was written off as a computer glitch, nothing more. After all, the Prospector-series satellites were sent up by ExoCorp over 40 years ago at the turn of the century in order to locate precious minerals like silicon, deuterium, and titanium that were growing scarce on Earth. It was entirely possible, actually very likely, that this 'discovery' was nothing more than an error caused by an aging satellite.

Nevertheless, another two satellites, 'Prospector-12' and 'Prospector-64' were dispatched to investigate, and surprisingly turned up the exact same findings. Realizing that whatever Anomaly FD-12 was, it was something pretty important (after all, super-heavy elements didn't just grow on trees), ExoCorp contacted Starfleet, who sent an Intrepid-class corvette, the _UES Romanov_, to investigate further.

After recalibrating their sensors and entering geosynchronous orbit over Cairo, Egypt, the _Romanov_ picked up a faint trace of the anomaly and managed to pinpoint its location down to a 5 square meter area. Whatever this mystery object was, it was dense enough that it could be faintly detected by gravitational sensor systems from orbit. And that alone warranted Starfleet's attention.

* * *

**Base Camp**

**Sahara Desert**

**April 12, 2149**

In mid-April of 2149 an expedition was prepped to determine the source of the anomalous readings. Four class-C cargo transport shuttles and six class-A personnel shuttles took off from Cairo Spaceport and made for the site of the unknown readings, with the lead shuttle having been modified with an extra sensor package capable of detecting the unknown super-heavy element.

Arriving at the coordinates provided by the _Romanov_ and confirming the mystery element's presence with the shuttle's on-board sensors, the leader of the expedition, Starfleet Lieutenant Commander Guterburg decided to set up camp. The location was in the middle of nowhere, over 150 kilometers from the nearest town, so the expedition had to bring supplies to set up a small, and most importantly air-conditioned, outpost.

No sooner had the expedition arrived that they discovered why no one had noticed the anomaly before: the site around the mystery readings had recently suffered a severe sandstorm, which moved hundreds of tons of sand, unburying whatever was down there enough that it could be detected by orbital sensors such as the kind used for prospecting. With that in mind, the expedition started digging.

Four days later, the expedition struck gold, or more accurately, struck an unidentified object made of an unknown super-heavy element. It took another two days before the object, now visible to be a ring, was uncovered fully and brought upright by the use of a motorized winch.

The ring was 5 meters in diameter, with nine orange chevrons spaced equally around its circumference. Around it were 36 symbols, quickly identified as constellations in the night sky. The entire object was made of an unknown dense super-heavy element that defied any classification. Any attempts to take a sample failed, with not even a phase-pistol at maximum output being able to scratch the ring. It was almost as if the ring sucked up energy, though for now, that was just speculation.

* * *

"Commander!" shouted an excited scientist, barging into Guterburg's prefab tent at what was now known colloquially as "Base Camp". "You are _not _going to believe this!"

"Try me", responded Guterburg, already having enough experience with overeager scientists to last him a lifetime or two.

"Sir, this ring, it is incredibly old! The geological analysis just came back, and it says that the area where the ring was sitting has been buried for over 4,000 years! This proves the ancient astronauts theory once and for all. It is incredible!"

"Whoa there", said Guterburg, "that's a bold claim. What makes you say that?"

"Well, sir", answered the scientist who had calmed down a bit, "there is no way modern humans, let alone ancient Egyptians, would be able to make an object such as this. I mean the kind of heat alone needed to forge such a super-heavy element would be off the charts! The only other logical explanation is that it was brought here by a culture more advanced than we can imagine."

"So what, the Vulcans decided to leave us an 'I was here' sign thousands of years ago? Or the Rigelians maybe? retorted Guterburg, not entirely sharing the scientist's enthusiasm.

"Sir, I'm not kidding, this is a _major_ archeological find. It should be researched extensively by Starfleet. Imagine what we could learn!" replied the scientist, not dissuaded from his claims.

"If I had my way, this would be handed off to some museum and forgotten about", said Guterburg, "but unfortunately the Admiral Forrest and the Command Council agrees with you. Starfleet is particularly interested in whatever energy-absorbent material this ring is made of. If the hulls of our starships could be made of whatever this material is, they could soak up energy weapons without a scratch."

"Great! So what happens next?" asked the scientist, now with renewed energy once he realized that he won the argument.

"The ring, the cover stone it was buried under, and all of the information we gathered about it is being shipped out in two days."

"Shipped out? To where?" asked the curious scientist, "one of the Lunar Research Stations? Or Mars Dome?"

"No, for the time being the ring is staying on Earth. Due to the kind of high voltage experiments that will be conducted on it in the foreseeable future, Starfleet is retrofitting a facility in which to conduct experiments."

"A new facility? Where?" asked the now puzzled scientist.

"Ever been to NORAD?" said Guterburg with a smug look on his face.

* * *

"I'm Julia Hoffman, and welcome back to Interstellar Network News, serving Earth, Mars, and the extra-solar colonies. Our top story today: The first Denobulan vessel to visit Earth arrived today, docking with Gateway Station in Low Earth Orbit. The vessel carries a complement of diplomats who will open the first Denobulan embassy in United Earth space.

In other news, archeologists in Egypt have discovered a mysterious ring buried beneath the sands of the Sahara Desert. The ring is composed of an unknown material, and defies any conventional classification. It is currently being transferred to a secure Starfleet facility for further study. This find has the potential to rewrite everything we know about ancient egy…."

[end transmission]


	3. Chapter 3 : Beneath the Mountain

A Greater Galaxy

Chapter 3: Beneath the Mountain

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Stargate: SG1 or Star Trek: Enterprise. If I did, this story would be a real spin-off!

Any relation of characters in this story to real persons, living, dead, or spontaneously combusted is entirely coincidental.

**Cheyenne Mountain Complex (Recommissioned)**

**Cheyenne Springs, Colorado, North American Region**

**April 29, 2149**

For the first time in over a hundred years, Cheyenne Mountain was buzzing with activity. The one hundred and ninety some year base had seen a lot of history, from being a missile test site at the height of the Cold War, housing NORAD as Earth's technology evolved to counter a whole new range of weapons and threats, and surviving the atrocities of the Third World War mostly intact, with only the first few levels bearing scars from the horrific fighting that had almost torn humanity apart. But all that paled in comparison to what was happening now.

After the end of WWIII and First Contact with the Vulcans, 'the Mountain' as it was sometimes called was abandoned as the need for a large standing terrestrial military had slowly faded away. When the Treaty of Geneva was signed back in 2103 and all the nations of Earth merged to become the United Earth Government, the obsolete base had passed from the defunct United Americas Air and Space Force to the newly formed United Earth Starfleet.

While there was some initial push to get Cheyanne Mountain operational in the 2120s as a testing site for the Warp 5 program, it was seen as unpractical to conduct subspace experiments on the ground and Jupiter Station was chosen instead. However, when the need came for a secure location to conduct experiments on the newly discovered 'Giza Ring', a bunker deep inside a mountain with a secure access point was seen as a good choice.

"Now there's a site you don't see every day!", shouted a worker as the massive multi-ton ring was slowly lowered down the long vertical tunnel that penetrated Cheyanne Mountain.

At the bottom of the shaft lay a room that used to be a launch site for ballistic missiles and was now being converted into a secure area in which to study the Ring.

As a loud "clunk" reverberated throughout the mountain, signaling that the Ring had arrived at its final destination, overeager scientists, both Human and Vulcan, swarmed around the mystery object that had stirred up so many in the academic community.

While the existence of super-heavy elements was already well known and documented, dilithium and deuterium being the primary examples, the material that made up the Ring was a complete unknown. It was stronger than titanium, capable of absorbing more energy than dilithium crystals, and yet had an appearance almost identical to stone.

As with any major discovery, every scientist and their mother were already suggesting names for the anomalous material. Ideas included 'rigidium', 'egyptium', and 'un-breakium'. One of the Vulcan researchers assisting with the project suggested 'ringium' saying that it was "the most logical choice", while another Human scientist offered 'unobtanium', much to the dismay of every other scientist present.

Another point of contention was the symbols on the ring and the coverstone which had been found over the ring beneath the sands of the Sahara Desert. It was clear that 6 of the symbols on the coverstone represented the identical glyphs on the Ring, however the last and seventh symbol on the coverstone was nowhere to be found.

This was further compounded by the fact that there were _nine_, not seven "chevrons" around the ring, so if it was some sort of combination lock, as many speculated, then the last two symbols were unknown. Furthermore, no one knew how to actually enter the glyphs, as the inner part of the Ring, which seemed designed to rotate, was locked in place.

One of the scientists assigned to the project, a young Starfleet officer named Lieutenant Samantha Carter, suggested that perhaps the Ring needed energy to operate. Why else, she said, did the ring have amazing conductive properties? That notion was shot down however, most emphatically by the Vulcans, who refused to believe that ancient primitive humans could build a device that required electricity.

Nevertheless, at Lieutenant Carter's insistence, a portable power cell was hooked up to the ring via superconducting clamps as an experiment. Much to everyone's astonishment, the power cell was sucked dry almost instantly. When the same experiment was repeated with an industrial fusion reactor, it too experienced a massive draw of power while sensors registered a comparable build up of energy on the ring.

Then, a most amazing thing happened. By chance, a Vulcan scientist who had been resting his arm on the inner track of the ring slipped, and in doing so, accidentally moved the previously immobile inner track. When further experiments proved that the introduction of a substantial electric charge somehow powered the Ring, everyone realized that there was more to the discovery than a strange new material.

**Cheyenne Mountain Complex (Recommissioned)**

**Cheyenne Springs, Colorado, North American Region**

**May 15, 2149**

"Hey Kob!", called out Harry Benson, formerly a Physics professor at Starfleet Academy, "Guess what?"

"What now Harry?", replied Kobun, a Denobulan that was working on the Ring Project.

"They figured out its name! Can you believe it!", practically shouted Harry, turning heads throughout the mess hall where he was currently eating breakfast.

"What's name?", said an exasperated Kobun.

"Why, the Ring of course! The Egyptologists just finished with the translation on that hunk of rock they dug out with the Ring. Apparently, it's called the 'Doorway to Heaven'"

"Oh really", replied Kobun, "That name is a little cumbersome, don't you think? I mean, it looks more like a giant ring to me."

"No Kob, you're missing the point. It's called a 'doorway', and has constellations engraved on it. What if it was some kind of transporter, only meant for long distances."

"If that's true", said Kobun, "your esteemed Emory Erickson is going to have a fit. Hasn't he been trying to make a longer-range version of his matter transporter?"

"It makes so much sense, with the Ring's massive power draw, it being called "Doorway", and the constellations! Why, they could be symbols for destinations, other "Doorways"!

"That's preposterous! That hunk of rock is most certainly _not_ a transporter. There's no buffer, no induction coil, no flux capacitor…Hold on…", said Kobun, stopping his train of thought. "Seven symbols…points in space..."

Kobun's eyes went wide as he realized the implications. If what Harry was saying was true, it might just fit in. Without a second thought, Kobun dashed off to his lab, leaving Harry, the mess hall, and his still-warm plomeek stew behind.


End file.
